


Fog

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny Feng, Bunny Legion, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hauntober, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Bunny Feng and Bunny Legion outfits are given on the same day. The girls need to share outfits. It's just cute Feng/Susie fluff I'm sorry ;w;
Relationships: Feng Min/Susie, Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith
Series: Hauntober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Fog

The fog was the Entity’s way of thanking survivors. It would on occasion provide us with either items we could use in trial, or new outfits. Right now I am ecstatic as I pull out my favorite pink streaming hoodie from the box. It also contains my white blouse, skirt, leggings, and boots. I don’t want it ruined by this Hell but right now that didn’t matter, right now I had to go show my girlfriend. I had told her about it on multiple occasions and her pink sweater reminded me of my favorite outfit. 

I had just gotten back from a particularly rough trial against Bubba when I found the chest by my firepit. It had been a while since I had gotten anything from the Entity, but now I can see why. If something holds a lot of emotional value, it takes the Entity awhile to bring it in. I smile at the kindness of the goddess, despite bringing us to this Hell to suffer for all of eternity or until she is done with us, she at least tries to make our stay a little more comfortable. I quickly change into my new outfit before heading in the direction of Ormond.

Even if Susie wasn’t there right now, I still liked the company of the other members of the Legion. When the Fog had originally brought them into the realm, Susie simply refused to attack anyone which is what drew me to her originally. Kindness and gentleness were in her nature, which upset the Entity immensely. That was before I decided to befriend the pin-haired girl. During trials, she would simply find a corner of the map to cry in, when bothered she would get up and run to another hiding space. The other survivors saw this as an absolute win, having a killer who refused to do the Entity’s bidding and allowing them to escape unharmed. But, something was wrong.

Quentin and Claudette were the first ones to pick up on it and brought their concerns to the other survivors. If killers didn’t do well in trials they were punished, we knew that we just weren’t sure how, but that wasn’t the issue. Here, we had a killer who downright refused to participate in trials, not one who was passive like the Wraith used to be, but one who simply refused to do any harm. The next time I entered a trial with the young Legion I actively sought her out, David wasn’t for the idea of helping a killer and neither was Nea and Bill who I was sent into trial with. So I took it upon myself to find her. 

We were in the Autohaven Wreckers so it was fairly easy to find her. Originally, she was in the bus but quickly ran from me, it was frustrating because, by default, killers were slightly faster than us. However, she was still new and wasn’t aware of looping strategies and I had my Lithe so I was able to overtake the fleeing killer fairly easily. There was a struggle, tears, and a lot of emotional baggage, but I was able to work through it with her. I found out that she didn’t even take part in killing before this realm, she was just grouped with the other members of the Legion. She said that’d she rather be a survivor than have to kill people, but the Entity wouldn’t allow her to switch sides. Honestly, I would love to have another survivor, but considering that her friends were killers, it wouldn’t be possible.

I was finally able to convince her that killing wasn’t all that bad, and it was ok, there would be no hard feelings between the two of us. We had become close friends after that, despite me being her first sacrifice. Eventually, enough teasing from the other members of the Legion and Frank’s newly acquired boyfriend Quentin, I was pushed to pop the question, well more like just go for it. It was a game of truth or dare where each dare or truth you refuse to fulfill had to be made up for with a shot, it’s too cold to remove clothing. I had had a few too many shots and Susie herself was a bit tipsy, I honestly couldn’t tell you if it was a dare or not, all I can say was that it was amazing. 

I smile happily as I pick up my pace towards the chateau slowly appearing out of the fog in the distance. However, as I near I pick up on some commotion coming from the building. I am right outside when I can finally distinguish between the voices and confirm a few seconds later who they are as I enter the building. There sat Quentin, well more or less, he was more crumpled on the ground doubling over in laughter at the sight of the Legion. All four of them appeared to be holding different colored bunny mascot outfits, with matching foam heads to top it all off. Frank was standing with the pink bunny outfit in hand, yelling at Joey with the green one. Julie was already almost done putting her blue one on with a face of displeasure but seemed to be accepting of her fate, and then there was Susie. She was fully in her outfit and merrily hopping around in it. 

“Susie!” I call out to her, grabbing the attention of not only her but the others present as well. She gasps before throwing the foam head to the ground and charging towards me.

“Feng! You got a bunny outfit too!? We can match now! Wait… this is… no way, can I try it on? Pleeeaaaasseeeee?” Came the rapid-fire, enthusiastic, questions.

“Yeah, of course! Here,” I then go to pull off the hoodie as she removes the top half of the mascot outfit.

The second she touches the soft fabric her eyes light up even more than they already are, “It’s… it’s soooo soooooft! I love it!” She then buries her face in the pink material, taking a deep breath in before removing it to quickly throw it on. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re so lucky, this is absolutely the cutest thing ever,” She whines out flipping the hood up and wrapping her arms around herself. 

“I’m glad you like it, it’s my favorite too,” I smile as I pick up the discarded mascot head and walk over to the main fire. 

“The Fog brought them to us today and is now insisting we wear them,” comes Julie’s muffled voice.

“And it had to give me the pink one, for fucks sake why not you! You love pink!” Frank angrily gestures towards Susie, who just shrugs and continues to hold my jacket close to her. 

At this point, Quentin had finally recovered his breath and was reaching out for Frank, or more specifically, the other male’s jacket.

“Oh, come on Franky, it’s not that bad~” he tries.

“No uh-uh, NO, you did not just say that after the laughing fit you just had,” he slaps Quen’s hand away gently, “and you are not getting my jacket.”

“Aww come on, the Fog never gives me anything, please Frank? I’ll give it back when you don’t have to wear that anymore,” he tries again.

I let out a huff of amusement as the couple continue to bicker. I take a seat and Susie proceeds to take one next to me as Joey accepts his fate as well and begins putting on his own outfit. Turns out it just goes over their regular outfits, except their jackets for that would be too hot, especially in maps like Backwater or Dead Dawg. I wrap my arm around Susie’s shoulders, pulling her gently into me, she accepts the nudge and leans her head against me still watching the other two. It was nice, it kinda felt like we were one big family, except for the fact that some of us regularly sacrificed each other to the goddess that kept us here. But besides that, we were pretty much a family. 

I look down at the girl in my arms when she turns to look at me. We smile at each other fondly before she leans up to press a sideways kiss to my lips. I pull back smiling and proceed to kiss her nose, then forehead, cheek, corner of her eye, and so on until she is giggling and holding my arms tight around her. 

Yeah, we were a family, a happy little family of the Fog.

**Author's Note:**

> First F/F based fic, sorry if it's crappy I tried ;w; My poor beta'er had to read this garbage and I am sry for making you read this.


End file.
